Running away and going to the past
by darkangledragonlover
Summary: His eyes closed tightly and his fingers pulled angrily at his raven hair. It was his fault Harry had to go through the treatment of those awful muggles. All this time he thought it had been Dumbledore and yet it was him. He killed Harry's parents. TR/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

**A/N:** _Okay so this is what's happening I've finally got my arse into gear and have started up my stories once more, I've gotten the shits pretty much as my stories haven't been flowing the way that I have wanted them to. So Surprise surprise I have decided to re-write them to make them the way I had first planned them to turn out. Wooo I'm feeling pretty happy about this re-written chapter of Running away. I had considered taking the first crappy Running away down, but I've decided not to. I'm looking for a Beta so if your interested please leave me a message or private message lol w.e im easy. Hope you enjoy the newly re-written chapter of Running Away._

**Chapter One:**

_"I've got my things packed, my favourite pillow, got my sleeping bag, climbing out the window. All the pictures and the pain, I've left behind, all the freedom and fame, I gotta find, and I wonder how long it will take them to notice that I am gone, and I wonder how far it'll take me to run away. All these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I just got to run away."_ **By Pink – Run away**

A 15 year old, Harry Potter was running away from his problems, his wand was safely in the back of his pocket a backpack over one of his shoulders that contained his most valued belongs such as his invisibility cloak, the Marauders map, his photo album, and 2 sacks full of 100 dollar bills just to get him by. You might ask why Harry was running away, if you took in the fact that he had bags under his eyes which was from lack of sleep and if you ask him how long he wouldn't even be able to tell you since it was so long since he was able, on closer inspection you could see a large bruise mark in the shape of a hand on the base of his neck that lead to an overly sized t-shirt that cover most of the bruise. If you asked him where he got it from his answer would be a glare and a fuck off, but the truth is that his uncle is a drunk and a violent one at that, his aunt a heartless bitch who would just turn a blind eye to the abuse and a whale of a cousin who is as violent as his father.

Why was Harry running away again, well aside of the fact that he has an abusive family there were several other reasons. One – he was 15 soon to be sixteen in 3 days and in about a couple years time he didn't know when, he was going to be forced to kill the one person that he didn't want to because in truth he would rather join him. Two – he was sick of the manipulations that Dumbledore put him through. Three – his friends had abounded him. _Arseholes._ He snarls to himself.

Looking around Harry makes his way through Buredan Park and quickly enters into the Male public toilets. Checking throughout the toilets to make sure he was totally alone which he is; Harry pulls his wand out of his pocket, his eyes close tightly and he takes an intake of air, letting it out slowly his eyes snap open and he disappears with a pop.

Looking up through his dark bangs, his emerald eyes rest on his destination. A very big and dark Manor. He quickly makes his way up the very long drive way almost sprinting; he rapidly makes his way up the grand marble steps his aura pulsing around him making the occupants of Manor alert to his presence. The Manor seemed to loom over him as he slows to a stop but he took no notice. Looking forward his emerald eyes seemed to flash slightly crimson as he observes the tall figure that is quickly walking towards him in graceful strides.

Grey and green eyes meet and clash fiercely each one taking in the others presence. Looking away with indifference Harry brushes his bangs away from his eyes, he lets his aura escape its confinement and it pulses and crackles around him like a warm blanket, warning the man in front of him to be cautious.

Harry looks up at the calm and cold mask of Lucius Malfoy and smirks slightly. "We have a lot to discuss _Luciusssssss_."

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/Nl: Please Review, tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: Grey and green eyes meet and clash fiercely each one taking in the others presence. Looking away with indifference Harry brushes his bangs away from his eyes, he lets his aura escape its confinement and it pulses and crackles around him like a warm blanket, warning the man in front of him to be cautious._

_Harry looks up at the calm and cold mask of Lucius Malfoy and smirks slightly. "We have a lot to discuss Luciusssssss."_

**August - 1936**

"Thomas..." whispered an enchanted voice.

Goose bumps appeared on his arms a shiver going down his spine. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Thomas…" the voice grew louder in his ears.

All he could see was a faint light deciding to take action he moves towards the light. "Who are you?" he hoarsely screams.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME"

"Thomas…" the voice resounded in his mind this time making him shiver once again tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"It's just a dream, just a dream." He wraps his arms tightly around himself as he continues to move forward into the light. The light becomes brighter making his eyes squint and then close.

"BOY! COME HERE NOW!" bellowed an unexpected angry voice making Thomas flinch back in fear.

"Yes Uncle?" said a timid young voice.

Thomas opened his eyes to see a fat man; his face turning a ugly purple colour, a thin boy about his age walked into the kitchen where he and the fat man where standing.

Another bright light exploded and the scene changed again, this time Thomas was in a...cupboard. The same young boy he saw before but this time he was bleeding profusely from his wrists and chest, bruises marked his skin everywhere Thomas looked. Pausing in shock as the boys eyes open and look straight at him, his hoarse voice whispering two words that made Thomas's soul cry out in agony.

"_Help me..."_

Blinking in shock; Thomas made to move and help the boy but he was stuck to where he was standing forced to watch.

_"Who did this to you?"_ Thomas asked the boy softly trying not to scare him; yet inside his veins boiled with intense rage.

A loud thumping noise made the boy's dark emerald eyes widened in fear and flicker to the door of the cupboard and suddenly and forcefully the cupboard was opened by the same ugly fat man who held a blooded whip in his hand his dirty brown eyes gleaming in hate.

A bubbling scream was ripped from Thomas's throat, blood gurgling and rising out of his lips as the whip descended upon the other boy making blood rise to his arms as if he were the one being hit.

A screeching voice roused him from his dream heavy hands landed upon his shoulders forcing him to wake.

"Riddle! You must wake your scaring the other children."

Someone was calling to him reaching inside his mind almost caressing him. He watched wide eyed as the eyes so much like his own... the voice was trying desperately to bring him back into the vision like dream.

The boys eyes started to close on their own accord and everything went black.

Frantic voices became clearer around him as he woke from the dream. The hands shook him once again bringing him out of the daze he was in.

"Don't touch me." He hoarsely whispers while wiping his hand over his bloody mouth and promptly faints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:_ _Frantic voices became clearer around him as he woke from the dream. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he flinched from it. "Don't touch me." He hoarsely whispers while wiping his hand over his bloody mouth and promptly faints._

**February – 1997**

_Grey and green eyes meet and clashed fiercely each one taking in the others presence. Looking away with indifference Harry brushes his bangs away from his eyes, he lets his aura escape its confinement and it pulses and crackles around him like a warm blanket, warning the man in front of him to be cautious._

_Harry looks up at the calm and cold mask of Lucius Malfoy and smirks slightly. "We have a lot to discuss Luciusssssss."_

Lucius Malfoy nodded with cool indifference and stepped aside to let Harry inside his home.

"We shall take this to my office Mr. Potter would u care for anything?"

Harry followed Lucius into his office slowly taking in his surroundings.

"Do you have the truth potion on you Lucius?" Harry asked softly while taking a seat.

"Why would I need the truth potion Mr. Potter?" Lucius sneered.

"Because under normal circumstances if someone came to me and told me what I am about to tell you I wouldn't believe a word they said without it." Harry sneered back.

Reaching into his desk draw, Lucius pulls out a small vial, moving to stand beside him he uncorks the bottle.

"Open your mouth and put your tongue out Mr. Potter."

Lucius places one single drop onto Harry's tongue. Moving to behind his desk Lucius sits down gazing curiously at the young man in front of him waiting for the potion to show its normal effects as it kicked in.

Harry's shoulders slumped downwards his whole body relaxing from its tenseness; his mind went completely blank and numb. Outside his body Harry knew his eyes had turned glossy.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry replies in a monotone voice.

"What are your parent's names?" Lucius sits back lazily into his chair inwardly his stomach was twitching in glee.

"James Harrison Potter, Lillian Marie Evans nee Potter."

"Now Mr. Potter getting straight to the subject what exactly brings you here?" Lucius leans forward in interest his eyes glowing.

"Ever since I was little I kept seeing this boy it wasn't until years later that I finally figured out who this person was...he came to me almost like a ghost like form and at first I thought I was imagining things because of the constant pain and for I believed that magic was not real but oh no...He just kept coming." Harry started causally.

A confused frown crossed Lucius's face, his fingers lightly tapped against the polished wood of his desk as he pauses to think of the next question he wishes to ask.

"And who exactly was this young boy Mr. Potter?" He asks in curiosity. Harry spoke softly and yet his voice seemed to surround the whole room at his next words.

"He is...now known as The Dark Lord Voldermort but back then his name was simply Thomas...Thomas Marvolo Riddle…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:_ _"And who exactly was this young boy Mr. Potter?" He asks in curiosity. Harry spoke softly and yet his voice seemed to surround the whole room at his next words._

"_He is...now known as the Dark Lord Voldermort but back then his name was simply Thomas...Thomas Marvolo Riddle…"_

**January – 1937**** (A couple months later)**

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at his arms. They had appeared after he woke up from a dream about the dark haired boy with mesmerizing green eyes.

Cuts and bruises not even a day old ran up and down his arms. A hysterical sob escaped his lips.

"Why is this happening to me?" He cries out loud.

A harsh knock at the door makes him jump in panic, hyperventilating he clutches his hand to his chest as if to calm his heart.

"Thomas Riddle opens this door right now!" Commands a strict voice.

"Just wa...waits Ms." Thomas stutters.

"Riddle! I do not have the patients nor do I have the time to keep yelling at ye threw a bloody door, now hurry up for Peters sake ye have a visitor."

Halting in his frantic clean up, Thomas repeats with some hope in his voice.

"Visitors Ms. for me…is you sure?"

"Yes Thomas I am sure, his name is Mr. Dumbledore he says he's got some urgent business with ye, he waits in yer rooms for ye."

Hurried footsteps faded down the hall way. Thomas looks up into his reflection while pulling down his shirt sleeves; his blood running cold.

"A Mr. Dumbledore, now where does that sound familiar?" Shrugging it off Thomas walks back to his room and greets his visitor with a cold mask. His gut instincts were screaming at him not to trust nor look into the elderly mans gaze.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle?" Mr. Dumbledore asks quietly.

Thomas nods once and turns his head to look at a brick wall. Frowning Mr. Dumbledore tries again to get a response out of the young boy in front of him.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore; I'm a professor at a school called Hogwarts."

Thomas's blood being to boil; even though it hadn't even been ten minutes Thomas _hated _the man in front of him.

"You're from a mad house aren't you, you've come to take me away cos the old lady can't take the site of me and can't stand hearing me scream at night..I scare the children she says." Sneers Thomas.

"No Tom I'm not from a mad house, I'm from a school for special children who can do things, tell me Tom can you do things that other children can't?" Dumbledore peers over his half moon spectacles.

"I don't believe you! Prove it…Prove it that you're like me. _Show me_." Thomas hisses at him.

Fire erupts out of nowhere covering his cupboard in flames.

"Open the cupboard Tom." Dumbledore peers over his half moon spectacles in slight annoyance.

With wide eyes Thomas walks forward reaching out his hand to grasp the door handle only to pause.

"The fire won't hurt me will it?"

Leaning back in the wooden chair Dumbledore shakes his head and makes a gesture with his hand encouraging Thomas to open the cupboard.

Thomas slowly grasps the handle and pulls it open quickly only to find the box where he had placed all the things he had stolen from the other children in also covered in flames.

"Stealing will not be tolerated at Hogwarts Mr. Riddle and before you leave you will return everything you took from the other children." Dumbledore says firmly.

Breathing in deeply Thomas nods his head; he looks up at Dumbledore under his eyelashes and speaks softly.

"I see things others can't, I feel it as if I'm the one it's being done too and I have the markings too prove it. I make the other children hurt when their mean to me calling me a freak." He pauses lightly and watches as Dumbledore moves to exit his room.

"Oh and I can speak to snakes, they find me…_whisper things_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:_ _"I see things others can't, I feel it as if I'm the one its being done too and I have the markings too prove it. I make the other children hurt when their mean to me calling me a freak." He pauses lightly and watches as Dumbledore moves to exit his room._

"_Ohh and I can speak to snakes, they find me…whisper things."_

**February – 1997**

"_And who exactly was this young boy Mr. Potter?" He asks in curiosity. Harry spoke softly and yet his voice seemed to surround the whole room at his next words._

"_He is...now known as the Dark Lord Voldermort but back then his name was simply Thomas...Thomas Marvolo Riddle…"_

Eyes widening in shock Lucius leans forward.

"You're having dreams about the Dark Lord Mr. Potter?" Lucius repeats in apprehension.

"Yes." Intones Harry.

"When I finally figured out who the boy was I thought it was Voldermort up to no good messing about trying to convert me to the dark. I tried with all my might to ignore him but he was very demanding. And then finally I gave up and I decided to document whenever he would show up and how long for. It came back at first that he would only show up when I was getting a beating from my Uncle. And then I realised later when he started showing up even more that it wasn't a trick that the dark lord was trying to play on me. It was I who was calling Thomas to me even though I was doing it when I was unaware of what exactly I was doing." He breathes out slowly.

"As the years passed his visits became more often and the connection that had somehow happened between us let as communicate even more a sentence would turn into a paragraph and paragraph turned into a whole conversation and it didn't matter where I was or who I was with he would just appear and demand my attention, and I would have to excuse myself because no one else could see him…and you know how that would of appeared to other people."

"Utter bonkers." Lucius whispers under his breath.

Harry nods in agreement.

"Exactly. We would talk about many things about him being brought up in a muggle orphanage to my abusive relatives and all sorts of magic's that we had both learned at Hogwarts…and then for a while he didn't come at all. I worried about him as by that stage I had grown quite attached to his presence." Harry looks down in sorrow.

"And then I was sitting in my dormitory and he appeared before me, he looked different...changed. I picked up on it straight away and asked...no more like demanded him to tell me what he had done. He told me that he had split his soul in halves killed a mudblood and set a snake on the students of Hogwarts. He explained his theory to me saying that he had to do what he did because he wanted to be alive for when I was born, take me away and share his memories with me about our time spent together. I was naturally _horrified_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:_ _"And then I was sitting in my dormitory and he appeared before me, he looked different...changed. I picked up on it straight away and asked...no more like demanded him to tell me what he had done. He told me that he had split his soul in halves killed a mudblood and set a snake on the students of Hogwarts. He explained his theory to me saying that he had to do what he did because he wanted to be alive for when I was born, take me away and share his memories with me about our time spent together. I was naturally horrified."_

**August – 1937**

"_I see things others can't, I feel it as if I'm the one it's being done too and I have the markings too prove it. I make the other children hurt when their mean to me calling me a freak." He pauses lightly and watches as Dumbledore moves to exit his room._

"_Ohh and I can speak to snakes; they find me…whisper things."_

Thomas was excited for his first year at Hogwarts Witch craft and Wizardry. Things were looking up for Thomas Riddle not only was he going to start learning and advancing in his magical abilities he also was sleeping properly.

"No more dark haired, green eyed boys to bother me or crappy orphanage for the next eight months!" Thomas grins to himself.

Looking around his small like room, Thomas makes sure he hasn't left anything behind.

"Everything packed and ready to go Tom." Says Albus Dumbledore softly.

Jumping in shock Thomas spins around and glares at Dumbledore.

"Don't do that and yes everything is packed and ready to go _Professor_." He sneers and dusts invisible dirt off of his clothes as if just being in Dumbledore's presence just made him feel dirty.

"Very well we shall be leaving with haste then."

"Yes sir." Looking back into his room Thomas takes another quick look around his room and suddenly darkness surrounds his sight leaving him in an empty dark room.

"Oh no…" he whispers to himself, his voice echoing around him.

"Thomas..." Whispers a voice in his ear.

"What do you want!" he croaks out.

"Thomas…" the voice becomes persistent invisible hands were grabbing him everywhere roughly.

"Ahhh! Don't TOUCH ME!" He screams out.

Instantly the hands disappeared, the dark room became surrounded in light and the same young boy he saw from his dreams was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Thomas stutters out in fear.

The dark haired boys hand raises and he points at Thomas face he says nothing. Stepping closer to the boy Thomas notices the boys green eyes had turned a dark crimson and his eyes…they had started to bleed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:_ _"Who are you?" Thomas stutters out in fear._

_The dark haired boys hand raises and he points at Thomas face he says nothing. Stepping closer to the boy Thomas notices the boys green eyes had turned a dark crimson and his eyes…they had started to bleed._

**February – 1997**

"_And then I was sitting in my dormitory and he appeared before me, he looked different...changed. I picked up on it straight away and asked...no more like demanded him to tell me what he had done. He told me that he had split his soul in halves killed a mudblood and set a snake on the students of Hogwarts. He explained his theory to me saying that he had to do what he did because he wanted to be alive for when I was born, take me away and share his memories with me about our time spent together. I was naturally horrified."_

"Are we talking about Horcruxs Mr. Potter?" Questions Lucius in utter disbelief his face going sickly pale.

"Yes." Harry responds quietly.

"After that his visits were even longer apart, when I questioned him he would avoid the topic completely and ask me questions about me. I never mentioned to him about our connection we have in our present his future. I found out a little bit later from Dumbledore that Thomas had not just halved his soul he had done it several times."

"The Thomas I'm attached to is lost here and it's all because of me. He has been splitting his soul so he can live long enough to be with me, he's only lonely Lucius and yet in the process he has forgotten himself forgotten about me he has got lost in the darkness. I do not blame him for the things he has done, I am the cause of this and I will fix it in any way possible." Harry said firmly his eyes hardening.

Silence consumed them for what seemed like a couple of hours. Leaning back in his chair Lucius mutters inaudibly under his voice. Looking up at Harry he asks quietly.

"What side are you on Mr. Potter?"

A flash of red crossed Harry's eyes making Lucius flinch backwards in his chair.

"I have and will always be even though I didn't know it at the time, is to the darkness, but you must understand Lucius. The present dark lord is unstable and I wish to change that."

"And what exactly is my role in all of this Mr. Potter?"

Leaning forward in his own chair Harry chooses his words carefully.

"Recently I have found out that I am also a Horcruxs; his and my souls have mixed and it has given me some priceless information about all sorts of things. Such as a conversation with your father Abraxas with Thomas when they were still back in their seventh year of Hogwarts; it revealed to me that your family are not veela's but time shifters otherwise known as "_Faelitesn."_ Harry's eyes were gleaming in clear satisfaction.

"And what exactly are you implying by revealing your knowledge?" Lucius hisses in slight anger.

"You're going to send me back in time of course. Harry says in triumph yet pauses and continues. "And if you don't I'm going to kill you and every single thing that is living inside this house."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "Well Lucius your little family secret isn't much of a secret you know. You should really train you son to be careful of what he says and what he doesn't." Harry's eyes were gleaming in clear satisfaction._

"_And what exactly are you implying?" Lucius hisses in slight anger._

"_You're going to send me back in time of course." Harry says in triumph_ _yet pauses and continues. "And if you don't I'm going to kill you and every single thing that is living inside this house." _

**August – 1937**

_Instantly the hands disappeared, the dark room became surrounded in light and the same young boy he saw from his dreams was standing in front of him._

"_Who are you?" Thomas stutters out in fear._

_The dark haired boys hand raises and he points at Thomas face he says nothing. Stepping closer to the boy Thomas notices the boys green eyes had turned a dark crimson and his eyes…they had started to bleed._

Soft fingers threaded through Thomas's hair, his eyes open wide in fear he tries to pull away but fails in his attempt.

"Thomas..." The boy in front of him whispers.

"Who are you?" Thomas asks again fearfully.

"Thomas...You have nothing to be afraid of." The boy's eyes flicker from red to green and back again.

The boy's fingers trace Thomas's jaw line softly; slowly Thomas relaxes into his touch.

"What do you want from me? What is your name?" Thomas demands softly.

"You belong to me Thomas..." The boy's voice creases Thomas's mind possessively.

"You...rs?" Thomas stutters.

"_Yessss." _He hisses back.

Raising his fingers he slowly slides them over Thomas's eyes making them close, leaning forward his lips touch Thomas's softly.

Thomas eyes fly open and as suddenly as it happened it was all gone and his green eyes meet the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore's.

Thomas watched as Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed as if saying something, but Thomas didn't hear a thing as the boys voice whispered in his mind.

"_My name is...Harry."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: Thomas eyes fly open and as suddenly as it happened it was all gone and his green eyes meet the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore's._

_Thomas watched as Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed as if saying something, but Thomas didn't hear a thing as the boys voice whispered in his mind._

"_My name is...Harry."_

**February – 1997**

"_And what exactly are you implying?" Lucius hisses in slight anger._

"_You're going to send me back in time of course." Harry says in triumph_ _yet pauses and continues. "And if you don't I'm going to kill you and every single thing that is living inside this house." _

Lucius stared back at Harry Potter blankly and then suddenly his eyes changed from molten silver to the darkest of blacks.

"Time is a funny thing Mr. Potter it does not like to be meddled with." He hisses softly, standing he moves from behind his desk towards Harry.

Watching in apprehension Harry leans forward in his chair following Lucius with his eyes.

"Even the most powerful of wizards go mad, and you expect me to help you a mere child to go back in time?" Lucius laughs cruelly.

Staring back defiantly Harry hisses in anger.

"I am not just a mere child Malfoy!"

With a blink of an eye Lucius grabs Harry by the throat his whole appearance changing. Black runes slowly moved their way up and down his arms, up his neck to his face. His blonde locks turning a dark raven. He bares his sharp teeth at Harry and whispers.

"I could do so many horrible things to you Potter that will have you begging for death, yet I find your request to be admirable." Letting go quickly of Harry's throat Lucius steps back away from him.

Rubbing his sore neck Harry looks curiously at Lucius.

"You won't do that to me Lucius because you know that what I have said is the truth, you as a death eater has seen how unstable the dark lord really is; there are whispers for change and you know as well as I that I am the only one who can do this, the only one who won't go completely insane from the time travel because I have something that others do not I have two souls."

Looking up sharply Lucius hisses in annoyance.

"You have no idea what you are asking me to do."

Laughing softly Harry stands from his seat moving quickly he stands in front of Lucius looking him straight in the eye.

"I know exactly what I am asking you to do, I am asking you to send me back in time so that I can put Thomas Riddles soul back together."

Raising his claws to Harry's face he drags a line down curling it inwardly, hot sticky blood followed soon after.

"It will be painful, but I expected you already knew that Mr. Potter?" Lucius says softly as he licks Harry's blood of his clawed fingers.

Nodding Harry's eyes turned a bright crimson.

_"So it has begun."_ Whispers filled the room as Harry laid down waiting for the ritual to commence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "It will be painful, but I expected you already knew that Mr. Potter?" Lucius says softly as he licks Harry's blood of his clawed fingers._

_Nodding Harry's eyes turned a bright crimson._

"_So it has begun." Whispers filled the room as Harry laid down waiting for the ritual to commence._

**August – 1937**

_Thomas eyes fly open and as suddenly as it happened it was all gone and his green eyes meet the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore's._

_Thomas watched as Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed as if saying something, but Thomas didn't hear a thing as the boys voice whispered in his mind._

"_My name is...Harry."_

Touching his lips softly remembering when Harry had touched his lips to his own.

Thomas brought out of his reeve as a large hand places itself upon his shoulder, looking up Thomas glares slightly at Albus Dumbledore brushing the old man's hand off of him.

"How are we exactly getting there _Sir?" _Thomas hisses out angrily.

"We will be side-apparating today Tom." Dumbledore says merrily clearly ignoring Thomas's foul mood.

"And what exactly is "_side-apparating" _Sir?" Thomas asks generally curious, his foulness forgotten for the moment.

Dumbledore peers over his half moon spectacles slightly surprised by Thomas's question.

"It is a very difficult form of magic Tom; it is where a witch or a wizard thinks of a destination, disappears and then reappears where they want to go almost instantly after they think it."

Looking up at Dumbledore with annoyance he crosses his arms against his chest.

"I have done that by myself Sir and it isn't that difficult!"

Frowning down at Thomas, Dumbledore steps closer towards him.

"You must not do that again Tom, not until you're older and pass the test."

"You have to pass a test to apparate?" Thomas asks in horror.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore, tucking something into his pocket. "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple wizards the other day for Apparating without a licence. When it is not done properly it can lead to nasty complications. The pair that I am talking about went and splinched themselves."

"Erm...what exactly is "splinch" Professor?" Thomas asked dumbly.

Patiently Dumbledore explained. "They left half of themselves behind, so of course they were stuck. Couldn't move either way, had to wait until the Accidental Magic reversing squad came to sort them out. Meant a fair bit of paper work, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they had left behind..."

"Oh..." Whispered Thomas quietly to himself, looking back up at Dumbledore a bewilder expression came upon his scrunched up face.

"What are Muggles?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously:_

**February – 1997**

_Raising his claws to Harry's face he drags a line down curling it inwardly, hot sticky blood followed soon after._

"_It will be painful, but I expected you already knew that Mr. Potter?" Lucius says softly as he licks Harry's blood of his clawed fingers._

_Nodding Harry's eyes turned a bright crimson._

"_So it has begun." Whispers filled the room as Harry laid down waiting for the ritual to commence._

**February – 1942**

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into a stone floor; the smell of blood filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes when the excruciating pain had started and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him was swaying like the deck of a ship.

To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching – the smooth, warm handle of his wand and a letter. He felt as though he would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edge of his brain if he were to let go of either of them. Shock and exhaustion kept him on the ground, breathing in the smell of warm sticky blood, waiting...waiting for someone to do something...something at the least to happen...and all the while the rune that he knew to be on the side of his head burning dully.

A torrent of sound deafened and confused him; panic slowly seeped into his cold bones when a thought crossed his mind.

"_What if it didn't work?"_

There were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams...but still he remained where he was, his face screwed up against the noise, as though it was a nightmare that would soon pass.

Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over.

He opened his eyes.

He was looking up at the starry sky of the great hall, and a younger looking Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him.

The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed around them eager he presumed to know who he was, what had happened to him, where he had come from.

Then Dumbledore's face, which was still blurred and misted, came closer.

"It will be okay now my boy, your _safe_." Dumbledore murmured into his ear.

Dumbledore bent down and with extraordinary strength for a man his age and so thin raised Harry from the ground.

His head was pounding. The rune on the side of his head pulsed again in pain. The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closer, pressing darkly in on him.

"_Who is it?"_

"_What's happened?"_

"_What's wrong with him?"_

Whispers swirled around in his ears.

"He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Headmaster Dippet was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured Dumbledore."

"I am well aware Headmaster; I shall take him to the hospital wing myself." Looking down at the bloody boy that was in his arms he watched as his eyes flickered back and forth.

Stepping carefully around the pool of blood, Dumbledore moved quickly threw the eager crowd leaving them in their own state of curiosity and shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Headmaster Dippet was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured Dumbledore."_

"_I am well aware Headmaster; I shall take him to the hospital wing myself." Looking down at the bloody boy that was in his arms he watched as his eyes flickered back and forth._

_Stepping carefully around the pool of blood, Dumbledore moved quickly threw the eager crowd leaving them in their own state of curiosity and shock._

_**August – 1937**_

"_Erm...what exactly is "splinch" Professor?" Thomas asked dumbly._

_Patiently Dumbledore explained. "They left half of themselves behind, so of course they were stuck. Couldn't move either way, had to wait until the Accidental Magic reversing squad came to sort them out. Meant a fair bit of paper work, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they had left behind..."_

"_Oh..." Whispered Thomas quietly to himself, looking back up at Dumbledore a bewilder expression came upon his scrunched up face._

"_What are Muggles?"_

After side apparating alongside Dumbledore, Thomas looks up in amazement; straight ahead of them where a large pair of golden gates, flanked on either side by stone creatures which later Thomas found out was winged boars.

A single horseless carriage stood waiting for them just a few steps away. Thomas followed Dumbledore as they walked towards it. Dumbledore climbed into the carriage gracefully and offered Thomas a hand up.

Ignoring the offer Thomas follows and the carriage door snaps shut, and a few minutes later with a great lurch, the carriage was rumbling and splashing its way up the track towards Hogwarts castle.

Leaning against the window, Thomas could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and simmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lighting flashed brightly across the sky as their carriage jerked to an abrupt stop before the great oak front doors, which stood at a flight of stone steps.

Thomas and Dumbledore quickly exited the carriage and dashed up the steps to avoid the rain.

Looking up only when he got into the warm castle, his mouth dropped open slightly as his eyes took in the sight before him; the Entrance Hall was lit by a few torches on the marble walls.

"Thomas?" Dumbledore questions lightly.

Turning his head towards Dumbledore's voice, Thomas meets the light blue eyes.

"Yes Professor?"

"The sorting ceremony won't be taking place for a couple hours yet and I have a bit of business to attend to, so I have decided to take you to the Library; there is a fascinating book in there called Hogwarts A History if you wish to read it, get you better acquaint with a few things."

Nodding his approval, Thomas follows Dumbledore into the Library.

"I will come and get you half an hour before your grade is too being sorted." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled softly.

Barely even acknowledging what Dumbledore had said to him, Thomas walks further into the Library eyes wide at such a large collection of tomes.

Running his fingers along the spines of a few books, Thomas finally comes across Hogwarts A History, picking it up he walks towards a table; sits down and opens the book.

Not even getting to read the first paragraph of the large tome, darkness swallows him and he finds himself looking into Harry's green eyes.

Shivering in slight apprehension Thomas steps a few paces away from the boy, wrapping his arms around himself in a form of protection.

"_Thomas..." _the familiar hiss called to him.

Defiantly Thomas glares at Harry hissing back.

"_What do you want from me?"_

With a blink of an eye Harry is in front of Thomas his fingers grazing down his throat.

Harry's eyes were once again a dark crimson; taking in a shaky breath of air Thomas grabs Harry's hand.

"_I want you of course Thomas...your mine." _Harry hisses in slight anger.

"_I'm NOT YOURS." _Thomas voice echoes all around them.

Smirking slightly Harry rips his hand out of Thomas's hold and touches his fingers to Thomas faintly parted lips.

"_I like it when you're angry Thomassss, the power I feel is such a rush." _Closing his eyes Harry leans forward and rests his forehead gently against Thomas's own.

Thomas doesn't move; slowly his eyes close on their own accord, he moans softly as he feels magic gently creasing his skin.

Harry pants softly his eyes opening only a little bit raising his fingers to the back of Thomas's head he pulls him slightly further until his lips touch Thomas softly.

Thomas's eyes open in shock and Harry's gone, his eyes glassy Thomas looks down at the book he was about to read, sighing Thomas stands up away from the table.

He doesn't feel like reading it anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: Harry pants softly his eyes opening only a little bit raising his fingers to the back of Thomas's head he pulls him slightly further until his lips touch Thomas softly._

_Thomas's eyes open in shock and Harry's gone, his eyes glassy Thomas looks down at the book he was about to read, sighing Thomas stands up away from the table._

_He doesn't feel like reading it anymore._

**February – 1942**

"_He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Headmaster Dippet was saying loudly. "He's ill, he's injured Dumbledore."_

"_I am well aware Headmaster; I shall take him to the hospital wing myself." Looking down at the bloody boy that was in his arms he watched as his eyes flickered back and forth._

_Stepping carefully around the pool of blood, Dumbledore moved quickly threw the eager crowd leaving them in their own state of curiosity and shock._

Harry woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that he didn't open his eyes, wanting to drop off again. The room was still dimly lit; he was sure it was still night time, and had a feeling that he couldn't have been asleep very long.

Then he heard whispering all around him.

"They will wake him if they don't shut up."

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

Harry opened his eyes blearily. Someone had removed his glasses. He could see the fuzzy outline of a middle aged witch and a light blonde wizard close by. The middle aged witch was on her feet.

"That's Dippet's voice,' she whispered."And that's Dumbledore's, isn't it? But...what exactly are they arguing about?"

Now Harry could hear them, too: people shouting and running towards the hospital wing.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Dumbledore –'Headmaster Dippet was saying loudly.

"He is no threat Headmaster, he is badly injured we cannot..." Dumbledore's sentence was cut off by Dippet's angry voice.

"Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in Europe Dumbledore! And poof! Just like that he appears in the bloody Great Hall out of nowhere! You can't just poof into Hogwarts. What are the parents that hear about this going to say?" He rambled off hysterically.

Silence echoed around them and then Harry heard the hospital wings doors burst open. Unnoticed by the people surrounding his bed; all whom were staring at the doors as the light hair wizard pulled back the screens, Harry sat up, and put his glasses on.

Dippet came striding up the ward. Professor Dumbledore and a person Harry didn't recognise.

"Where's the Head Boy?" Dippet demand of the middle aged witch.

"He's not here,' said the middle aged witch."This is the Hospital wing Headmaster don't you think you should-'

"No I shall not, not until I know some bloody answers around here." Dippet exclaimed hotly.

Dumbledore sighed wearily and looked up to meet the boy's startling green eyes.

"You're awake." Dumbledore said in clear astonishment.

"WHAT?" Came from several different voices in the confide space around Harry's bed and all eyes turned towards him, some in pity, some in fear.

Looking up at everyone around the room Harry grips his wand tightly speaking for the first time since he awoke.

"Where is Thomas Riddle?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "WHAT?" Came from several different voices in the confide space around Harry's bed and all eyes turned towards him, some in pity, some in fear._

_Looking up at everyone around the room Harry grips his wand tightly speaking for the first time since he awoke._

"_Where is Thomas Riddle?"_

**August – 1937**

_Harry pants softly his eyes opening only a little bit raising his fingers to the back of Thomas's head he pulls him slightly further until his lips touch Thomas softly._

_Thomas's eyes open in shock and Harry's gone, his eyes glassy Thomas looks down at the book he was about to read, sighing Thomas stands up away from the table._

_He doesn't feel like reading it anymore._

Thomas's breathe catches in the back of this throat; as the double doors to the Great Hall opened before his eyes; golden plates and goblets gleaming by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in mid air.

The four long tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of the fifth table, facing their pupils.

Walking further into the Hall Thomas noticed that all the first years excluding him appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailing. All of them were shivering. Smirking to himself Thomas looks up at Dumbledore as he places a three legged stool on the ground before them, and on top of the stool sat an extremely old, dirty patched wizard hat.

For a moment as Thomas and the rest of the first years plus everyone else eyes stared at the batted old hat, there was silence. Then a tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat to Thomas's surprise and horror broke into song.

'A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards renowned,

Whose names are still well known,

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan,

To educate young wizards and witches,

Thus Hogwarts School began,

Now each of these four founders,

Formed their own house for each,

Did value different virtues,

In the ones they had to teach,

By Gryffindor, the bravest were,

Prized far beyond the rest,

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest,

Would always be the best,

For Hufflepuff, hard workers,

Most worthy of admission,

And power hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide,

Their favourites from the thong,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones,

When they were dead and gone,

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head,

The founders put some brains in me,

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your head,

And tell ya'll where you belong!'

The Great Hall rang with applause as the sorting hat finished. Thomas stared in horror at the hat.

Someone nudged his side harshly, looking around at them Thomas sneers unkindly.

"What?"

A blonde boy sneered back indicating over at the hat.

"Fifthly thing isn't it."

Nodding in agreement Thomas turns back to face the front of the Hall, Professor Dumbledore was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go sit with the appropriate table."

"Ackerly, Stewart!"

Thomas watched as a boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on and sat down on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Hat.

Stewart Ackerly took off the Hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him.

"Malfoy, Abraxas!"

The blonde boy that had nudged him before moved forward sneered, picked the Hat up sat down and as he was about to place the Hat onto his head it screamed out.

"Slytherin!"

Malfoy smirked and walked towards the only house that was giving him applause.

The sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving, one by one, to the three legged stool the line dwindled as Professor Dumbledore came closer and closer to the R's; all the while Thomas looked uninterested around the room.

"Oh hurry up." Thomas says angrily under his breath.

Finally Thomas's name was called.

"Riddle, Thomas!"

Bracing himself, he walks up towards the Hat sneering slightly he places it upon his head and sits on the three legged stool.

Everything disappears from his eyes, the students the teachers even the Hats voice, and all he can see is Harry's glowing green eyes in front of him.

Harry smirks at him, pushes of the wall where he was leaning against and stalks towards him an evil glint shining in his eyes.

Thomas eyes go wide and he gulps in fright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: Everything disappears from his eyes, the students the teachers even the Hats voice, and all he can see is Harry's glowing green eyes in front of him._

_Harry smirks at him, pushes of the wall where he was leaning against and stalks towards him an evil glint shining in his eyes._

_Thomas eyes go wide and he gulps in fright._

**February – 1942**

_Dumbledore sighed wearily and looked up to meet the boy's startling green eyes._

"_You're awake." Dumbledore said in clear astonishment._

"_WHAT?" Came from several different voices in the confide space around Harry's bed and all eyes turned towards him, some in pity, some in fear._

_Looking up at everyone around the room Harry grips his wand tightly speaking for the first time since he awoke._

"_Where is Thomas Riddle?"_

"Who are you?" Spat Dippet his bottom lip curling up in an ugly snarl.

Harry stared cross eyed at the wand in front of his face, his green eyes travelled up to the wizard's face. The Headmasters expression was scrunched up in anger, his teeth where grinding making his jaw taunt with aggression. Looking properly around the room for the first time since the wand was shoved into his face; Harry noticed Dumbledore pacing back and forth, looking over his shoulder in apprehension of what the Headmaster was about to do; Harry guessed.

The middle aged witch was standing near a chair looking on in horror of the Headmaster's actions. Her eyes flicking between, Dumbledore, Dippet and himself; Harry tugs his hair in annoyance. He didn't expect this to happen after he asked where Thomas was.

The blonde haired man didn't know what to do as it seemed to Harry; it was almost like he was having an inner battle about what he should do.

"I asked you,' Dippet said quietly."Who are you?"

Harry's watched Dippet carefully, he did not speak nor did he flinch as Dippet's wand was pressed into his chest harshly.

"Headmaster I ask you to please reconsider -" Dumbledore says tightly glancing at Harry.

Confusion crosses Harry's eyes as he stares at Albus Dumbledore. Totally ignoring Dumbledore, Dippet presses his wand harder into Harry's chest, wincing in slight pain Harry smirks and turns his head away ignoring him.

"You will not know the whereabouts of Tom, not until we get to the bottom of this." Dippet looks at the wizard who walked in with Dumbledore and himself.

"Horace, the Veritaserum if you please." Holding out his hand towards Horace; glancing back at Harry, Dippet moves his wand into Harry's face; the tip glowing a bright red.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way which would you prefer?"

Harry sneers at Dippet but takes the vial out of this finger tips, uncorks the vial and swallows down a mouthful, gagging at the taste Harry throws the vial, hitting Dippet on his forehead. Holding his head in pain Dippet stumbles backwards gasping; into a chair and sits down. Silently Dippet assesses Harry with his hazel eyes, rubbing his sore head and starts questioning the boy.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

A gasp went around the room, whispers reaching Harry's ears; looking up at Dumbledore his eyes glinting.

"What is your birth date?" Dippet says his voice trembling.

"July 31st, 1981."

All the people that were surrounding Harry's bed stepped away in horror and suspicion; gripping their wands tightly in their hands.

Dippet seemed to have lost his voice as he stared bug eyed at Harry, mumbling incoherently.

"How is this possible Headmaster,' screeched the middle aged witch. Dippet continues with his incoherent rambling while Dumbledore starts to pace in front of Harry's bed once again.

Dumbledore looks up again to meet Harry's eyes slowly his pacing stops and he continues looking the boy over.

"What is your purpose?"

Harry smirks evilly.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle is...my purpose."


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "What is your purpose?"_

_Harry smirks evilly._

"_Thomas Marvolo Riddle is...my purpose."_

**August – 1937**

_Everything disappears from his eyes, the students the teachers even the Hats voice, and all he can see is Harry's glowing green eyes in front of him._

_Harry smirks at him pushes of the wall where he was leaning against and stalks towards him an evil glint shining in his eyes._

_Thomas eyes go wide and he gulps in fright._

_I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal  
I will go off on you  
Better take it back, I'm about to snap  
I will go off on you_

Thomas had experienced this occurrence quite a few times now and this time it felt different; he could feel another presence with them. Looking around frightened Thomas clenches and unclenches his fingers not seeing anyone but Harry.

Harry's keen eyes; Thomas noticed followed his every move, his every twitch in agitation, his pacing back and forth. Frustrated from the lack of conversation he snaps out.

"What the fuck do you want this time Harry?"

Eyes narrowed on his form and Thomas couldn't suppress the intake of breath and the gulp of fear, inside his mind he was having an argument with himself.

"_Why is this always happenin- what does he want from- I don't even know hi- he thinks he owns me, I'll show-"His_ thoughts were muddled all together not making much sense. Harry cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to something highly amusing.

Harry stalked like a predator towards Thomas; he inched away slightly but it was no use as his back hit a wall; his teeth were bared in anger, but that didn't stop Harry from touching him, flinching slightly from the cool fingers Thomas glares directly into Harry's red eyes.

Harry's breath brush against his cheek gentle and for a minute Thomas thought Harry was going to kiss him again, like all the other times before but just as his eyes were about to flutter shut the most peculiar thing happened, from the corner of Thomas eye, he could see another man standing just a foot away from himself and Harry's form.

The man was at least in his early forties, his skin was a nice evenly tan, his brown bangs covering his eyes for him to see; he was handsome. The man walked closer towards them and then suddenly stopped. Thomas's green eyes met Harry's red once more and Thomas was shocked to see Harry smiling.

"Harry?" Thomas asked softly; looking from Harry to the stranger.

"Hello Hat," Harry whispered without even turning around. "Today is a very special day, don't you agree?"

Thomas's eyes widened, as he finally figured out who the man was.

"How is this even possible?" Thomas voice was hoarse.

Ignoring Thomas question, the Hat stepped forward until he was touching his chest to Harry's backside grinding into him slightly. Hat's eyes focussed onto Thomas and smirked at him.

"Yes Harry, today is a very special day indeed." His seductive voice sliding over Thomas making him shiver.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "How is this even possible?" Thomas voice was hoarse._

_Ignoring Thomas question, the Hat stepped forward until he was touching his chest to Harry's backside grinding into him slightly. Hat's eyes focussed onto Thomas and smirked at him._

"_Yes Harry, today is a very special day indeed." His seductive voice sliding over Thomas making him shiver._

**February – 1942**

_Dumbledore looks up again to meet Harry's eyes slowly his pacing stops and he continues looking the boy over._

"_What is your purpose?"_

_Harry smirks evilly._

"_Thomas Marvolo Riddle is...my purpose."_

"You're not going to kill him are you?" the middle aged woman gasped in horror.

"No, I am not going to be killing Thomas." Harry says lazily.

The whole room seemed to breathe again, relief going through everyone in the room. Harry looked around again and noticed that Dippet was staring at him strangely a small smile on his face.

"My dear boy,' Dippet smile grew."I would like to offer you a place here at Hogwarts, you will be sorted tonight at 6pm, Dumbledore will come and collect you at half past five, and you are in 6th year are you not?"

Harry just stared at Dippet for a while longer before he answered with a nod; Dumbledore stopped his pacing and looked at the Headmaster in shock, his blue eyes narrowing on Harry he nodded once and quickly left the Hospital wing his robes bellowing around his feet.

Harry was reminded of Snape and he smirked to himself in remembrance. The middle aged witch started to fuss around Harry, gathering a potion and looking sternly at Harry; one hand on her hip and the other holding out a potion for Harry too take.

"My name is Madam Merryworth and I am the current Head healer of the Hospital wing,' she paused slightly narrowing her eyes on him."You will not move from this bed until Professor Dumbledore comes and collects you at half past; for now you will rest and take this pain reliever potion."

Madam Merryworth held out the pain reliever potion for Harry patiently; wincing Harry takes the potion from her fingertips and gulps it down in one go, he tilts his head to the side slightly.

"Madam...?' Harry speaks slowly as Merryworth looks up from her fussing.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"When will I be able to see Thomas Riddle?"

"Not at the moment Mr. Potter,' Dippet replies quicker than Merryworth."We still need to figure out your cover story of how you got here and who you are."

Harry leered at the Headmaster and replied idly. "My name will be Harrison Le'fay; Harry for short, I am a pureblood from a very old line that is nearly extinct, as to why I am here I am seeking refuge as the current Dark Lord is out for my blood, he captured me for 2 weeks and that is why I was in the state that I was in when I arrived here after escaping him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: Harry leered at the Headmaster and replied idly. "My name will be Harrison Le'fay; Harry for short, I am a pureblood from a very old line that is nearly extinct, as to why I am here I am seeking refuge as the current Dark Lord is out for my blood, he captured me for 2 weeks and that is why I was in the state that I was in when I arrived here after escaping him."_

**August – 1937**

"_How is this even possible?" Thomas voice was hoarse._

_Ignoring Thomas question, the Hat stepped forward until he was touching his chest to Harry's backside grinding into him slightly. Hat's eyes focussed onto Thomas and smirked at him._

"_Yes Harry, today is a very special day indeed." His seductive voice sliding over Thomas making him shiver._

_I'm up in the woods_

_I'm down on my wind_

_I'm building a still_

_To slow down the time_

Harry's red eyes peered into Thomas green ones smiling softly; cold fingers brush across Thomas's forehead slowly inching their way down towards his collar bone, Thomas trembles slightly.

"What is so special about today?" Thomas breathes out in a whisper, his voice trembling with emotion.

The Hats golden eyes slightly close as he rubs himself against Harry once more and he purrs out, his voice once again making Thomas shiver.

"Why of course you're sorting is what makes today so special Thomas Riddle." Thomas eyes widen in shock.

"What's so special about _my sorting_?" the fingers stilled at his collar bone; looking up he peers into Harry's red eyes.

"_What isss ssso special about your sssorrting?" _Harry hisses in anger.

Thomas flinches as Harry grabs his chin in a steel like grip; the Hat looks at Thomas in irritation.

"You're different Thomas then normal wizards. You are...the Heir of Slytherin, the greatest founder to have lived, haven't you ever wondered why Dumbledore was so shocked when you told him you could speak to snakes,' sighing the Hat runs his fingers threw his hair. "I can read your thoughts Thomas and see your memories that is how I know about Dumbledore; foolishness to tell him might I add."

Thomas's mouth opened and closed in surprise as the Hat answers the question that had been on his mind.

"I-I still don't understand all of this,' he motions to Harry, the hat and then himself cvb."Why do I see you, why do you think I am yours and more importantly, who are you?"

Harry presses himself flush against Thomas and runs his fingers against the nap of Thomas's neck and slightly draws him closers to his own face; his red eyes soft as they peer into green.

"You will slowly understand everything, I promise you Thomas." Harry's voice whispers into his mind as his lips are covered by Harry's warm ones.

Thomas closes his eyes and moans softly kissing Harry back, and then as it all suddenly began Thomas was back on the stool in front of the whole student body plus Professor's of Hogwarts; his fingers brushing against his lips as the hat shouts out.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "You will slowly understand everything, I promise you Thomas." Harry's voice whispers into his mind as his lips are covered by Harry's warm ones._

_Thomas closes his eyes and moans softly kissing Harry back, and then as it all suddenly began Thomas was back on the stool in front of the whole student body plus Professor's of Hogwarts; his fingers brushing against his lips as the hat shouts out._

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

**February – 1942**

_Harry leered at the Headmaster and replied idly. "My name will be Harrison Le'fay; Harry for short, I am a pureblood from a very old line that is nearly extinct, as to why I am here I am seeking refuge as the current Dark Lord is out for my blood, he captured me for 2 weeks and that is why I was in the state that I was in when I arrived here after escaping him."_

_Don't want you to lead me to the dark  
Don't need you to tear my heart apart  
Don't do that, though people say that you're my enemy  
I know you can set me free_

_Don't want you to come so close to me  
Don't need you to blow my fantasy  
But I know that you are livin' far beyond those lies  
I can see the danger rise in your eyes_

_Cool vibes, why don't you kill me  
Cool vibes, why don't you turn your eyes away  
Can't you see we're free to die  
Cool vibes, all we can do is fight and pray_

_Cool vibes, why don't you thrill me  
Cool vibes, why don't you kill me  
All that I can see are shadows of my destiny_

_Don't want you to make me feel afraid  
Don't need you to take away the hate  
But I know that you will break the seal of mystery  
Leave it to my fantasy, what will be_

_Cool vibes, why don't you kill me  
Cool vibes, why don't you turn your eyes away  
Can't you see we're free to die  
Cool vibes, all we can do is fight and pray_

Thomas was tapping his fingers against the wooden table, Malfoy, Lestrange and Parkinson where sitting around him; a sigh escaped his lips as his eyes glided over the rest of the Slytherin table, some of the girls were fluttering their eyelashes at him; he snorted to himself.

"My Lord..?" Malfoy's questioned softly beside him.

"Idiots...the lot of them," Thomas hissed in annoyance. "Meeting tonight at 8pm tell the others."

Malfoy nodded and smirked in approval, turning towards the top of the Hall where the Professors sat bar Dumbledore, he narrows his eyes in suspicion; turning back to Thomas he sneers.

"Have you heard the rumours My Lord?"

Glancing back at Malfoy Thomas nods and stops tapping his fingers against the polished wood; looking over at the head table where the Professors where sitting.

"I have heard that the boy just appeared out of now where, blooded and near death. I also heard he is getting sorted tonight?" Thomas's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, I have heard the same My Lord, Dumbledore is supposedly bringing him to the Great Hall soon."

Looking back up at the head table where the Professors sat, Thomas noticed the Headmaster moving towards the podium, slightly nodding his head in the Dippet's direction; Malfoy turned his head as well waiting from the Headmaster to make a speech.

"There are a lot of rumours going around the school at the moment about the young boy who appeared in the Great Hall five nights ago, blooded and near deaths door. Now I am able to confirm these rumours to be true. The young boy's name is Harrison Le'fay; Harrison is one of five remaining Le'fay's. He has suffered dearly in the past 2 weeks and I would like very much if you would give him some space, do not ask questions of him that he does not wish to answer and be nice towards him; he will be arriving shortly to be sorted into his house."

With that Dippet stepped back and walked towards his chair, excited whispers filled the Great Hall about the young boy. Thomas looked around himself sneering at all the idiotic girls who where blushing and screeching about how they were going to try and befriend the boy and maybe have something more.

"Pathetic" Thomas hissed.

The Great Halls wooden doors were pushed open slowly; Thomas eyes narrowed slightly trying to get a glimpse of the boy that had made the entire of Hogwarts go mad with gossip.

Dumbledore glided into the Hall as if he was walking on air, and just behind him a boy with dark raven hair that reached the bottom of his neck, glowing green eyes, slightly muscular walked in with raw magic washing over him in waves.

Thomas hissed in a breath, his eyes widening in shock and apprehension.

"_Harry?"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: Dumbledore glided into the Hall as if he was walking on air, and just behind him a boy with dark raven hair that reached the bottom of his neck, glowing green eyes, slightly muscular walked in with raw magic washing over him in waves._

_Thomas hissed in a breath, his eyes widening in shock and apprehension._

"_Harry?"_

**August – 1937**

"_You will slowly understand everything, I promise you Thomas." Harry's voice whispers into his mind as his lips are covered by Harry's warm ones._

_Thomas closes his eyes and moans softly kissing Harry back, and then as it all suddenly began Thomas was back on the stool in front of the whole student body plus Professor's of Hogwarts; his fingers brushing against his lips as the hat shouts out._

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Here's the day you hoped would never come  
don't feed me violins  
just run with me through rows of speeding cars.  
The paper cuts the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck

There there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now darling  
oh don't lose your head  
cause none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah

Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs lie  
never far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt  
I've watched you slowly winding down for years  
You can't keep on like this...  
now's a bad a time as any

There there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now now darling  
oh don't kill yourself  
cause none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah

it's ok by me..

It's ok by me...

It's ok by me...it was a long time ago.

**June 1938 (10 months later at the Orphanage)**

The past ten months for Thomas had been interesting learning about different magic's; he had read mostly all the books that he could get his hands on. His favourite classes where Defence against the Dark arts and Charms he showed a lot of potential so his Professors had said.

His second favourite class had to be Potions, but the only problem Thomas was facing was that he was advancing so quickly that he was starting to get bored and his Professors didn't exactly know what to do with him.

Sighing in irritation his thoughts turned to Harry's visits; He still hadn't learnt anything new about why these occurrences were happening or who Harry exactly was. He had done a lot of reading about dreams and all sorts of different things even so much as asking the divination Professor about visions.

And too top it all off now it seem as if Harry was avoiding Thomas as Harry's visits had slowly stopped over the past months and whenever they did happen Thomas had more questions than answers.

Thomas's eyes look over the grounds of the Orphanage grimacing in disgust as one of the older boys starts to move in his direction. Putting the book down that he had been blankly staring at for the past half an hour; Thomas stands to greet the older boy.

"What do you want Wilson?" Thomas hisses in anger.

"Oh nothing really freak,' Wilson mocked him."I was havin a look see around ya rooms see, and I what's this I sees? 'A pretty lil shinny knife, so I thoughts finders keepers." Wilson grinned with malice showing Thomas what he had stolen from his rooms.

Thomas's dark green eyes widened in anger as he realised what Wilson had stolen. It was Slytherin's dagger that he had inherited. Well...more like stole from the cabinet above the fireplace in the Slytherin common room; but in Thomas's mind he thought: "_It is rightfully mine as I'm Slytherin's heir."_

"Give it to me Wilson!" Thomas hissed his magic slightly peeking.

Smirking Wilson paces back and forth in front of Thomas, fiddling around with the hilt of the dagger.

"No, I think I might keep it for me selfs Riddle." A laugh bellowed out of the older boy as he kept antagonising Thomas.

Thomas eyes flashed in anger his body trembling, a burst of magic escaped him; pulling the dagger out of Wilson's hold and stabbing him in his chest repeatedly. Thomas watched his eyes gleaming in satisfaction as crimson blood began pouring out Wilson's wound. Wilson fell onto his knees, looking up at Thomas his grey eyes out of focus.

"Help me." He splutters out coughing up blood.

"No, I think I might watch you die Wilson." Thomas laughs cruelly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: Thomas eyes flashed in anger his body trembling, a burst of magic escaped him; pulling the dagger out of Wilson's hold and stabbing him in his chest repeatedly. Thomas watched his eyes gleaming in satisfaction as crimson blood began pouring out Wilson's wound. Wilson fell onto his knees, looking up at Thomas his grey eyes out of focus._

"_Help me." He splutters out coughing up blood._

"_No, I think I might watch you die Wilson." Thomas laughs cruelly._

**February – 1942**

_Dumbledore glided into the Hall as if he was walking on air, and just behind him a boy with dark raven hair that reached the bottom of his neck, glowing green eyes, slightly muscular walked in with raw magic washing over him in waves._

_Thomas hissed in a breath, his eyes widening in shock and apprehension._

"_**Harry?"**_

_Drink up, baby down  
Mmm, are you in or are you out  
Leave your things behind  
'cause it's all going off without you  
Excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy  
These mishaps  
You bubble wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like_

_So let go, jump in  
Oh well, whatcha waiting for  
It's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So let go, just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_It gains the more it gives  
And then it rises with the fall  
So hand me that remote  
Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow_

_Such boundless pleasure  
We've no time for later now  
You can't await your own arrival  
You've 20 seconds to comply_

_So let go, jump in  
Oh well, whatcha waiting for_

Their eyes connect and everything seemed to stand still for one moment in time. Harry's eyes were glittering a crimson red and then slowly turning back into their glowing green; his mouth was smirking mockingly at him. Thomas couldn't help himself his mouth opened and closed in an undignified manner that had never before happened to him. His tongue seemed to want to swallow itself as he couldn't coherently put a proper sentence together.

Thomas's mind was in a whirl wind of utter chaos, nothing seemed to be making any sense to him. _"Is this a vision of some- no it can't be I didn't black out- but how is this poss-"his_ jaw clenched and unclenched in irritation.

"Harry?" Thomas's eyes searched Harry's as he walked past the Slytherin table.

Harry's eyes left Thomas as he walked straight for the three legged stool that the sorting hat was sitting on. Harry's fingers seemed to caress the hat slowly before he picked it up sat down on the stool and slowly placed the hat upon his head.

Harry and the hat seemed to talk for a long time until Harry finally sighed and the hat shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Polite applause filled the Great Hall as Harry glided towards the Slytherin table, totally ignoring Thomas; Harry sits at the end closest to the Professors table. Thomas eyes narrow angrily on Harry at his blunt refusal to sit with him. Malfoy poked his side sharply trying to get his attention.

"What?" Thomas hisses.

"M-my Lord?" Malfoy stutters slightly.

"What is it Malfoy?" Thomas grunts out his eyes still on Harry.

"The mark on the side of his face, it can't be can it?"

Thomas took a closer look upon the side of Harry's face his eyes widening only slightly.

"Yes Malfoy I believe it is."

Abraxas's face went completely pale his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Ho-How can this be?"

"Meeting is cancelled tonight tell the others, and I shall find out," Thomas slowly stands from his seat; taking one last glance at Harry he stalks out of the Great Hall furiously heading towards the dungeons.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: __"What is it Malfoy?" Thomas grunts out his eyes still on Harry._

_"The mark on the side of his face, it can't be can it?"_

_Thomas took a closer look upon the side of Harry's face his eyes widening only slightly._

"_Yes Malfoy I believe it is."_

_Abraxas's face went completely pale his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides._

"_Ho-How can this be?"_

_"Meeting is cancelled tonight tell the others, and I shall find out," Thomas slowly stands from his seat; taking one last glance at Harry he stalks out of the Great Hall furiously heading towards the dungeons._

**{{{{+}}}}**

_Slow heart __**dark**__ wait down __**love**__ black canvas  
Revolve within, you understand  
__**Fragile**__ earth where __**cracks**__ in the temperature  
Keep it cool to give, __**you understand**__  
__**Keep it cool**__ to give, you understand  
__**Slow heart**__ dark wait down love __**black canvas**__  
__**Revolve within**__, you understand  
Fragile earth where cracks in the temperature  
Keep it cool to give, __**you understand**_

_Cause I just __**can't find the strength to**__ pull you up and keep you taut  
No I just can't find the strength __**to hold you up and keep you**__ taut_

_Hijacked lost track __**light fades another day**__ left  
Long __**shadows lure you**__ in  
__**The more you look the less you see**__  
So __**close your eyes**__ and start to __**breathe**__  
Oh, suit yourself, __**this wasn't easy**__  
Mm, __**suit yourself**__ this wasn't easy_

_Oh, I just can't find the strength to pull you up and keep you taut  
No, I just can't find the strength __**to hold you up and keep you**__ taut_

**{{{{+}}}}**

**June 1938 (10 months later at the Orphanage)**

_Thomas eyes flashed in anger his body trembling, a burst of magic escaped him; pulling the dagger out of Wilson's hold and stabbing him in his chest repeatedly. Thomas watched his eyes gleaming in satisfaction as crimson blood began pouring out Wilson's wound. Wilson fell onto his knees, looking up at Thomas his grey eyes out of focus._

"_Help me." He splutters out coughing up blood._

"_No, I think I might watch you die Wilson." Thomas laughs cruelly._

"Thomas..._ple-please...help me." _Wilson gasps out in ragged breathes; blood dripping down his chin.

Walking forward Thomas knees in front of the older boy; his eyes glossy in pleasure, he grabs the hilt of Slytherin's dagger and twists it slightly to the right. Wilson's screams were music to Thomas's ears, blood spluttered onto his thin fingers; whimpers escaped Wilson's mouth, experimenting Thomas pushes the dagger into the boy faintly.

"If I push the dagger in the right direction it will pierce your heart and you will die instantly,' Thomas brushed the hilt down a bit making the older boy hitch his breath in pain."...But I don't want to kill you just yet..."

Standing to his feet Thomas inspects the blood on his fingers, a look of disgust crossed his features; he looks down at the older boy once again and sneers out.

"You a fifthly muggle, think that you are better than me; Your a pathetic muggle, you should be begging me to end your miserable life."

Thomas grabs the back of Wilson's head, harshly pulling his head up making the older boy look into his green eyes.

"Beg me." Thomas hisses out his eyes narrow.

Looking up defiantly Wilson shakes his head.

"Never" He spits on Thomas shoes.

Taking the hilt of the dagger and pushing it in harshly. Thomas looks down into Wilson's grey eyes and whispers angrily.

"Last chance for a painless death, beg me."

A tear runs down Wilson's face, a bubbling wet cough escapes his lips; blood splutters out of his mouth and he gasps out.

"Burn in hell RIDDLE!"

Thomas pulls the dagger fiercely out of Wilson's chest, making the boy wheeze and hack in pain; he grips Wilson's hair and pulls it down making the boys throat exposed to him; looking down at the dagger in his hand and then at the pale throat he brings it down swiftly slicing the boy's throat.

Wilson's eyes dulled as the life in them dies out slowly, his body falls to the stained covered grass; all the while a sadistic smile crosses Thomas face.

Thomas Riddle; had made his first kill.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Reno! You put a smile on my face with your review, I hope you were able to read my reply which i put in the reviews just above yours.! Thanks so much and I hope this chapter is all you think it will be and much more. Dark**

_Previously: Thomas pulls the dagger fiercely out of Wilson's chest, making the boy wheeze and hack in pain; he grips Wilson's hair and pulls it down making the boys throat exposed to him; looking down at the dagger in his hand and then at the pale throat he brings it down swiftly slicing the boy's throat._

_Wilson's eyes dulled as the life in them dies out slowly, his body falls to the stained covered grass; all the while a sadistic smile crosses Thomas face._

_Thomas Riddle; had made his first kill._

**February – 1942**

_"What is it Malfoy?" Thomas grunts out his eyes still on Harry._

_"The mark on the side of his face, it can't be can it?"_

_Thomas took a closer look upon the side of Harry's face his eyes widening only slightly._

"_Yes Malfoy I believe it is."_

_Abraxas's face went completely pale his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides._

"_Ho-How can this be?"_

_"Meeting is cancelled tonight tell the others, and I shall find out," Thomas slowly stands from his seat; taking one last glance at Harry he stalks out of the Great Hall furiously heading towards the dungeons._

_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to form  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking feeling_

_spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy_

_hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first_

_oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life_

Thomas's jaw tightens in anger his thoughts irrational and all over the place. Sitting in one of the plush green arm chairs in front of the fire place; Thomas's eyes narrow slightly.

"_Ho-HOW DARE HIM! After all this time...All my effort to stay ali...What am I suppose to do now? _Thomas slowly starts to twirl his wand through his fingers; his anger peaking and making the fire flare.

"_Everything I have done was for him! And now he is here and he..," _A growl escapes his throat.

A soft hissing brought Thomas out of his angry thoughts, looking down on the ground he spots his beloved pet snake, her scales glinting in the fire light.

"_Masssterr?" _Her pink forked tongue flicks the air; tasting his magic, she lifts her body and rests her flat head on his left thigh.

"_Nagini" _Thomas hisses softly his long thin fingers brushing the scales on her head gently.

"_What isss wronggg masssterr?" _She replies softly in concern; she had never seen her master so aggravated before.

Thomas eyes flicker from Nagini to the fire once more and he sighs quietly; his fingers stop twirling his wand and he places it on the nearby table, his fingers running through his neatly combed hair making a raven bang fall into his eyes. His eyes fall back down onto Nagini's concerned snake yellow slit eyes.

"_It...It's Harry Nagini." _Nagini's head rises so that her face is directly in front of her masters.

"_Another...vision?" _She questions in apprehension.

Thomas shakes his head slightly and looks straight into his pets eyes; his dark forest green eyes welling up. He grits his teeth.

"_No...He's...he's here."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

**A/N: Someone sent me a message about my pen name, No it is spelt the way it is on here it is not "Darkangeldragonlover" it is "DARK**_**ANGLEDRAGONLOVER" and if someone wants to flame me because of that then they are idiots. Anyways Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately its only because I have only just got the computer back for getting it repaired. I really hate this chapter btw it just hasn't turned out the way I wanted it to but anyways, I hope you will like it. And please review. Oh and this is dedicated to Reno because you just know what to say to me and puts a big smile on my face with your reviews lol! Love ya Dark.**_

_Previously: "It...It's Harry Nagini." Nagini's head rises so that her face is directly in front of her masters._

"_Another...vision?" She questions in apprehension._

_Thomas shakes his head slightly and looks straight into his pets eyes; his dark forest green eyes welling up. He grits his teeth._

"_No...He's...he's here."_

**June 1938 (10 months later at the Orphanage)**

_911 what is your emergency?_

_Hello?_

_Sir..?_

_Please send someone..._

_Sir..?_

_...I've killed him..._

_I woke up kinda early today, and something told me from that moment it wouldn't be the same  
Felt like you were hidin' something, but I didn't push it,  
I didn't complain or say nothing  
I tried to act like I didn't see it,  
'cause deep down I know I didn't wanna believe it_

Thomas was running, running so fast his feet almost seemed to be running on thin air. His breath came out in harsh pants; his heart was beating widely against his rib cage and his eyes...the once determined cruel green eyes, they were filled with tears.

"_What have I done?" _The thought kept repeating over and over in his horrified mind.

His thin fingers where covered in blood, _Wilson's blood. _His mind supplies for him.

"_Oh Merlin" _A choked sob escapes his lips.

He trips over his feet and slams into the ground hard, eliciting a painful groan. Looking up quickly his eyes go wide in horror. His surroundings were gone; replaced by a dark filled room lit only by a single fireplace, Harry's red eyes were glowing from the corner of the room; mocking him in silence.

"_So..."_ hissed Harry's seductive voice.

Thomas shivers and whimpers quietly; stuttering under his breath.

"_I-I didn't mean to, it was- oh Merlin- oh god-d, I don't know what came over me,'_ Thomas green eyes looked up to meet Harry's in pleading."_I didn't mean to-to...kill him."_ A tear falls down his face as he looks down at his blooded hands.

Harry grabs Thomas's hands roughly pulling him to stand up and look into his face; angry hisses escape Harry's mouth.

"_Shut up Thomas."_

Thomas looks back up at Harry instantly becoming silent, but pleading with his eyes for Harry to make it all go away to be a dream.

Harry's hand brushes Thomas's raven hair softly out of his eyes slowly, moving his cold fingers down towards his cheek carefully, lovingly wiping the tears away.

"_Tears Thomas; is for the weak, you're not weak are you?" _Crimson eyes glared down into emerald green.

"_No." _Thomas mutters softly, looking down at his bloody hands.

Growling angrily Harry grabs Thomas chin roughly making the younger boy look up at his face.

"_You will look at me when we speak Thomas."_

"_Yes..." _Came the hesitant reply.

Nodding in approval, Harry lets go of Thomas's chin and his eyes soften; he steps backwards away from Thomas and crosses his arm across his chest.

"_I would be lying if I said I was sorry Thomas." _Harry hisses softly.

Confusion flutters across Thomas's face and he shifts from one foot to the other and then understanding crosses his features and anger starts to bubble within him.

"_IT WAS YOU?" _Thomas steps towards Harry furiously his eyes glinting and almost pleading with Harry in a way to be true.

"_Yes and No,' _Harry answers lazily looking down at his finger nails.'_you were angry, the thought was there in your mind Thomassss, I just gave you a very little push."_

The anger in Thomas deflates quickly and he looks at Harry his eyes filled with new tears, his legs collapse from underneath him and he falls to the floor in a heap.

"_I'm a murder, why did you do this to me Harry...why?" _He looks up threw his eyelashes.

With a blink of an eye Harry is crouched in front of Thomas; his cold fingers lifting Thomas's face up towards his own gently.

"_I know your confusion Thomas...very well,' _Harry mutters the last bit distastefully under his breath."_But the things you are going to do, the things I give you small pushes towards are the things that are going to make you great!"_

"_I don't understand any of this Harry, why I...why did you chooses me?"_

"_It wasn't me, who choose you Thomas,' _Harry gently strokes his fingers down Thomas face; leaning in so that their noses are touching Harry whispers out.

"_You choose me Thomas."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "I know your confusion Thomas...very well,' Harry mutters the last bit distastefully under his breath. "But the things you are going to do, the things I give you small pushes towards are the things that are going to make you great!"_

"_I don't understand any of this Harry, why I...why did you chooses me?"_

"_It wasn't me, who choose you Thomas,' Harry gently strokes his fingers down Thomas face; leaning in so that their noses are touching Harry whispers out._

"_You choose me Thomas."_

_Te amo, te amo  
He says to me, I hear the pain in his voice  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra he takes the lead  
That's when I saw it in his eyes...its over  
Then he says te amo then he put his hand around my waist  
I told him..no,  
He cries Te amo I told him I'm not going to run away but let me go  
My soul is crying, without asking why  
I said te amo, wouldn't somebody tell me what he said  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you_

**February – 1942**

"_It...It's Harry Nagini." Nagini's head rises so that her face is directly in front of her masters._

"_Another...vision?" She questions in apprehension._

_Thomas shakes his head slightly and looks straight into his pets eyes; his dark forest green eyes welling up. He grits his teeth._

"_No...He's...he's here."_

**{{{+}}}**

When Harry decided he was going to save Thomas Marvolo Riddle by going back in time and putting his soul back together; he didn't realise what he was up against nor did he expect to face a brick wall.

He thought everything was going to fall into place easily the way his mind had supplied to him, he thought it was a full proof plan and nothing would wreck what he had come up with.

But...

The moment he connected eyes with the future dark lord Harry knew something within him wasn't right; shaking his head furiously he keeps walking towards the Room of Requirements. Darkness had filled him it reminded him of casting the Cruictas curse on Bellatrix Lestrange the year before; but this sort of darkness was different instead of illicit desire, this was...

Harry shivers and moans out softly.

"_This was dark, pure and utter hot pleasure..."_

It had Harry shaking to his bones; his plans had all flown out the window and the only thought that crossed his mind was to be _inside Thomas Riddle._

Harry shivers again this time more noticeably, his footsteps had picked up their speed and before Harry's minds comprehend where he was; he was pacing back and forth in front of the invisible door. Looking up he notices where he is and he steps forward into the nicely lit room a single couch, coffee table and a warm fireplace decorating the room.

Undressing himself so that he is only wearing briefs, Harry slumps into the chair; slipping his leather shoes off he places his sock clad feet onto the coffee table.

"_What am I going to do now?" _His fingertips reach down and slip underneath his briefs and gently slide his forefinger over the head of his cock.

A sigh escapes his lips, his hips lift slightly and his fingers move down to the base of his hard penis.

"_Do what you came here to do." _His mind whispers to him as his hand grasps the base of his cock and bringing it slowly upwards.

"How though after just looking at him made me react like that?" he moans out softly his hand picking up in speed slowly.

"_Figure out what the connection is, why just a single glance makes us react that way."_

Confusion crosses Harry's face and he pauses in touching himself.

"_Us?"_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "How though after just looking at him made me react like that?" he moans out softly his hand picking up in speed slowly._

"_Figure out what the connection is, why just a single glance makes us react that way."_

_Confusion crosses Harry's face and he pauses in touching himself._

"_Us?"_

**{{{+}}}**

_On my roof,  
dark and I'm burning,  
I don't need proof,  
I'm torn apart and you know.  
What you did to me was a crime.  
Cold Case Love  
And I let you reach me one more time,  
but that's enough._

_Your love was breaking the law but I needed a witness, so wake me up when it's over it don't make any difference. Will it ever be solved or am I taking the fall? The truth was there all along tell me how did we miss it? We opened up a cold case love and it got the best of us. And now prints, pictures, and white outlines are all that's left at the scene of a crime of a cold case love._

**{{{+}}}**

**June 1938 (10 months later at the Orphanage)**

"_I know your confusion Thomas...very well,' Harry mutters the last bit distastefully under his breath. "But the things you are going to do, the things I give you small pushes towards are the things that are going to make you great!"_

"_I don't understand any of this Harry, why I...why did you chooses me?"_

"_It wasn't me, who choose you Thomas,' Harry gently strokes his fingers down Thomas face; leaning in so that their noses are touching Harry whispers out._

"_You choose me Thomas."_

"_I know you don't understand right now,'_ Harry's voice continues softly."_In time I promise you, you will understand everything."_

Harry's fingers cupped Thomas's tear streaked face gently; his crimson eyes were soft as he looked at the younger boy. Thomas eyes were down looking at their entwined hands. He looks up under his eyelashes shyly.

"_I might not understand now, but I will understand someday Harry and when I do, when I'm this great wizard that you keep talking to me about. I will make you mine and no other will have you."_

Harry smiles delicately and raises their hands up.

"_I am already yours Thomas, you claimed me a long time ago."_

Confusion crosses Thomas's face, frowning at their entwined hands he pulls away slightly.

"_Harry? Just answer me this one question please?"_

"_Of course Thomas, I'll answer it the best that I can."_

Looking back up at Harry; Thomas hesitates for a little while and then he finally speaks, fidgeting nervously.

"_How...how is it that I claimed you a long time ago...when it's only been a couple years since I have been seeing you?"_

Understanding crosses Harry's features and he picks Thomas's hand back into his own stroking his thumb lightly over the bridge of Thomas's knuckles.

"_Thomas, I am not from the year 1938...I'm from 1997."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: "How...how is it that I claimed you a long time ago...when it's only been a couple years since I have been seeing you?"_

_Understanding crosses Harry's features and he picks Thomas's hand back into his own stroking his thumb lightly over the bridge of Thomas's knuckles._

"_Thomas, I am not from the year 1938...I'm from 1997."_

**February – 1942**

"_How though after just looking at him made me react like that?" he moans out softly his hand picking up in speed slowly._

"_Figure out what the connection is, why just a single glance makes us react that way."_

_Confusion crosses Harry's face and he pauses in touching himself._

"_Us?"_

Thomas had grown more and more agitated as time went on; Harry was completely and utterly avoiding him, Thomas only ever saw Harry when they were in the same classes and so far Thomas hadn't been able to get within three feet of the other boy.

_Today it all ends. _Thomas thinks violently.

His cold green eyes look over Harry's form slowly, the boys shoulders tense and Harry slowly looks back at Thomas over his shoulder.

Annoyance flares inside of Thomas as Harry turns back around in his chair facing the Professor, clearly ignoring Thomas once more.

_Yes..._Thomas's mind whispers in anticipation. _I'll get answers today._

The bell rang signalling the end of classes for the day, moving quickly and ignoring the look on Malfoy's face; Thomas jumps out of his seat and moves towards Harry rapidly. Roughly his fingers dig into the boys arm and he literally drags Harry from the potions class room into a nearby empty class room. Waving his wand fiercely at the door so that Harry could not escape him, he slowly drops his arm to his side; his back towards Harry.

Thomas's heart was beating widely against his rib cage, his chest heavying he slowly turns around and faces Harry. With amazing calm; Thomas comments lightly.

"You have been avoiding me."

"Yes..." Comes the hesitant reply.

Thomas steps forward towards Harry, frowning Thomas pauses slightly.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugs his shoulders.

"You're lying." Thomas closes his eyes as he whispers.

"Yes." Harry responds.

Thomas moves forward and his body presses into Harry's softly. He rests his head against the crook of Harry's neck and breathes in his scent. Harry flinches slightly and slowly moves his hands to hold around the other boy, unsure of what he is doing.

"_I have waited so long for thisss." _Thomas hisses out leisurely.

Moving out of Thomas's arms; Harry puts some distance between them. He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration; sighs and turns facing the door.

"Let me out of here Thomas."

"_No." _Thomas whispers angrily.

"Thomas." Harry commands fiercely.

"NO," Yells Thomas. "Not until I know some answers!"

Spinning around quickly Harry stalks towards Thomas his eyes glinting a crimson red; he pushes the boy up against the nearest desk hard and looms darkly over him. Harry's hands lift Thomas's legs upwards and force him to wrap them around his own waist.

"_You'll do as your told.."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR/ ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

A/N: okay so the time skipping back and forth is now over! I hope this does not confuse any of my lovely viewers to much.

_Previously: "NO," Yells Thomas. "Not until I know some answers!"_

_Spinning around quickly Harry stalks towards Thomas his eyes glinting a crimson red; he pushes the boy up against the nearest desk hard and looms darkly over him. Harry's hands lift Thomas's legs upwards and force him to wrap them around his own waist._

"_You'll do as your told.."_

Crimson and green eyes clashed hotly, Thomas's legs tightened around Harry's waist pulling him closer to his own body. Dark, powerful, lust rushed through both of their bodies as their skin touched a soft gasp escaping Harry.

"NO!" shouted Thomas unexpectedly, breaking the hot magical moment. "I won't do as I'm told, not until I get some fucking answers!"

Thomas's heart was rapidly smashing up against his rib cage, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"All these years you come to me in...Visions? Pushing me, making me kill people, forcing me to do things I wouldn't necessarily do, and all the while you never answer my questions."

Thomas's legs slipped down away from Harry's waist; he pushes his hands out forcefully making Harry stumble backwards.

"You're here with me in the _flesh _and you _run _from me, _lie _to me, _humiliate _me and now as I _confront _you, you say _nothing." _Thomas steps forward dangerously.

Instantly Thomas's wand flicks into his hand a red light emerging from the tip, making Harry fly backwards into a nearby brick wall; Thomas's tongue darts quickly over his lips wetting them in anticipation.

"No longer is this going to happen; today you will tell me all your secrets and if you don't..." Thomas's smirks evilly at Harry.

"I'll rape your mind until I'm..._satisfied_."


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Running Away**

**Summary: Strong, darkish, HOT, Harry! It's time to get rid of this pitiful Gryffindor mask, and become the Slytherin I was supposed to be. This is the re-write! WARNING SLASH HPTR.**

**Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings, swearing, violence, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!**

**Pairings: HP/TMR ?**

**Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!**

_Previously: Instantly Thomas's wand flicks into his hand a red light emerging from the tip, making Harry fly backwards into a nearby brick wall; Thomas's tongue darts quickly over his lips wetting them in anticipation._

"_No longer is this going to happen; today you will tell me all your secrets and if you don't..." Thomas's smirks evilly at Harry._

"_I'll rape your mind until I'm...satisfied."_

"You want answers! Well I'll fucking give you answers. Along time ago when I was merely an infant a man came to my house which was under so many protection spells, the secret keeper was a rat and told this man were me and my family where. So he came killed my father first and then went upstairs to kill me and my mother, she pleaded with him to spare my life sacrificing herself in the mean time that man didn't listen and he shot her down with the killing curse and then walked up towards my crib, looked down upon me and shot the same killing curse that he shot at my now dead parents at me. Yet he didn't expect for it to rebound upon him making him into a shadow of himself. The man fled and I was later found by a half giant and was then called the boy who lived." Harry hisses in anger from his spot on the floor.

Standing up angrily Harry stalks towards Thomas his hands clenching and unclenching in pure rage.

"Can you guess who that man was Thomas?" Harry purred out quietly.

Thomas shook his head slowly his eyes full of sorrow.

"You, Thomas it was you. You killed my mother and father, you killed the chance for me to have a normal childhood as that night Dumbledore took me to my muggle relatives and left me on their doorstep. I was abused, beaten, whipped, chained, cut with a knife; treated like a house elf and then I also had to put up with you, but you know all this as you watched; you saw what I went through when my Uncle decided to beat the crap out of me." 

Shock crossed Thomas's face his face getting a green hinge to it as Harry continued to rabble on angrily.

"What do you mean that you had to put up with me?" Thomas asked softly deciding to not ask about the murders.

Harry laughed out a bitter laugh.

"Don't act stupid Thomas, I know you know. You used to come to me and vice versa, I can't change history fully but I can stop you from becoming the insane snake looking loon that if you keep going in the same tracks that you will surely be."

An angry hiss makes it way out of Thomas and instantly he is in front of Harry; his hands striking out like a snake grabbing at Harry's neck and squeezing roughly.

"What exactly do you mean by _"an insane snake looking loon_" and how the fuck do I know that you aren't just here to off me?" Thomas asks fiercely magic enforcing his question; he bends down so that he and Harry's noses are just touching.

Looking up through his eyelashes Harry breathes out slowly, shivering under Thomas's touch.

"I'm one of you Horcruxs Thomas, I was forced into a life I didn't want, made to fight in a war and later kill a man who I had grew to respect above all others but there was whispers of how the dark lord had fallen to insane; his plans from the early days forgotten; I never hated him, not even for killing my parents" Harry whispers sadly. "Later as Dumbledore confided in me for the first time, things that I by right deserved to know; I fully decided I was against the light as they had all but forced me to participate rather than give me a choice."

Thomas's green eyes widened in horror, he stumbles backwards moving away from Harry as if he was burned.

"You're a Horcruxs..."

"It makes perfect sense..." Thomas mutters to himself. "The visions on both our sides, it's the connection...even through time it doesn't matter, we have been connected."


End file.
